


The start of our firsts

by woojiniserau



Series: 𝟐𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟗 [2]
Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: 2park are veryyyyyy soft, 2parkweek2019day2, M/M, ab6ix playing therapist, i keep making woojin a panicked gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Woojin decides he’s going to kiss Jihoon.





	The start of our firsts

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, all my fics for 2park week r gonna be short oops
> 
> did i write this last minute? ofc 
> 
> i hope u enjoy!

“Hyung, you still haven’t kissed?” Daehwi chokes on his food when Woojin confides his secret to him.

“Stop staring at me like that! We’ve been on one date.” Woojin trails off, slouching in his chair.

“Technically, you’ve been on hundreds but you were just too scared to call it that.” Youngmin plops down next to Woojin, draping a long arm over his shoulder.

Woojin grabs it and twists it around causing Youngmin to yelp in pain, “I didn’t wanna rush anything.” 

“Rush anything? You guys started holding hands and being all lovey-dovey like after two weeks of knowing each other and you’ve been on that stage for years. Time to move up.” Donghyun butts in, patting a pouting Youngmin on the head when everyone ignores his “okay so no one cares that Woojin tried to rip my arm off”.

“If Woong hyung c-

“I swear I caught you guys making out?” Woong interrupts, taking a seat next to Daehwi.

Woojin groans, banging his head on the table.

“Hyung, they’ve never even kissed.” Daehwi sniggers. 

“We weren’t making out! He had something in his eye. I was trying to see what it was.” Woojin tries to explain over the others now discussing how Woojin hadn’t kissed his best friend slash basically boyfriend yet. 

“Woojin, just kiss him. You’ve known Jihoon for so long, he’s not gonna reject your kiss.” Donghyun states.

“Yeah, don’t you have so much pent up emotions you’ve kept in over the years that you now need to release?” Daehwi questions

The others stare at him blankly.

Daehwi waves his hands around “Not like that! But now that you mention-

Woong covers Daehwi’s mouth whilst Youngmin scolds him.

Woojin shudders. Talking about kissing Jihoon just made him want to knock on Jihoon’s door and kiss him endlessly.

“Woojin hyung, why are you so red?”

Woojin looks up and starts spluttering, “W-what? I’m not red,” He reaches up to pat his face which feels warm and he knows they’re going to tease him, “No redness. Zero redness-

“You wanna smooch Jihoon so bad, don’t you?” Woong teases, pinching Woojin’s cheek.

“I’m scared. We’re not really, officially dating so like what if he gets scared?” Woojin whines, thrashing around on the seat. Donghyun tries to hold him still.

“Seriously, hyung just ask him out and then kiss him. You’re so hopeless.” Daehwi tuts, staring at Woojin with dissatisfaction. Normally, Woojin would beat him up (softly, because Daehwi had a weird talent in making you want to forgive him) for disrespecting his hyung but Daehwi wasn’t exactly wrong.

“Okay, I’ll do tomorrow.”

“No, now!” All four of them shout and Woojin has no choice but to listen when they grab onto him and drag him out of the dorm.

“What about my coat-

Someone chucks a coat at his face and Woojin knows it’s Youngmin getting payback for twisting his arm. Once he sorts this out, Woojin makes a mental note to go to Youngmin‘s room to piss him off.

Woojin zips it up and decides to walk the fifteen minute journey, hoping to string some words together that will successfully get Jihoon as his first boyfriend and first kiss. 

It’s chilly out, seeing as autumn had now arrived, but Woojin likes the breeze. It’s almost calming and when he knocks on Jihoon’s door, Woojin feels like he’s ready.

But then Jihoon opens it, looking like an angel even with the sweatpants, pink shirt and messy hair, and Woojin can’t say a word. How can anyone look so perfect after a lazy day at home? Jihoon apparently.

The older smiles and if Woojin didn’t have any dignity he thinks he would’ve got on the floor and wept at how he ever got a man like Jihoon (if he manages to speak, that is).

“Woojinie? Why’d you come this late? Come inside, it’s cold.” Jihoon worries, grabbing Woojin’s hand and pulling him in. 

Woojin can’t help but smile adoringly down at Jihoon as the older unzips his coat and tidies his hair. He wonders if it’ll be like this if they moved in together - Woojin being able to come home to this or even him being able to welcome Jihoon back into his arms at the end of the day. And then Jihoon’s pulling off his coat and Woojin can’t help but stare at the way he bites his lip in concentration and he just really wants to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you?” 

Woojin’s eyes widen, “Wait, what?” He wonders if Jihoon could read his mind. 

Jihoon smiles, cutely, “Can I kiss you?” He repeats, softer this time. 

“U-um, I mean don’t you want to do the thing before, first?” Woojin replies, still in a haze of disbelief. 

“Well, I wanted to but you were staring down my lips pretty intensely.” Jihoon grins, wrapping his arms around Woojin’s neck.

Woojin sucks in a deep breath, “I totally was not!” He tries to deny it but even Woojin knows himself Jihoon wasn’t going to believe anything he says, especially when the older bursts out laughing.

Woojin thinks Jihoon is lucky he likes him otherwise he’d be putting Jihoon in a chokehold right now. But then Woojin rethinks it when Jihoon is now gasping for air and decides this is Jihoon and even if he likes him, he’d still put him into a chokehold and so he does just that.

“Woojin! This isn’t the way to treat your future boyfriend.” Jihoon whines, hitting Woojin’s back.

“Stop laughing then.” Woojin pouts, releasing his hold on Jihoon.

“Sorry.” Jihoon apologies but there’s no remorse.

Woojin glares at him.

Jihoon chuckles in response, reaching up to grab Woojin’s face in his palms, “You’re so cute. Be my boyfriend?” 

Woojin scowls but wraps his around Jihoon waist, “Only if you let me tell Daehwi I was the one that asked you.” 

Jihoon bursts out laughing, “No way. I’ll tell him you kissed me first, though.” Jihoon’s cheeks redden slightly and Woojin thinks it’s adorable.

“Wait, I’ve never done this before.” Woojin panics. 

“Neither have I.” 

Woojin looks at Jihoon, smiling up at him with wide eyes and he sees that Jihoon is just as lost as he is. But Woojin thinks he likes that because now they can find the way together.

“I’m going to kiss you then.” Woojin mumbles, leaning down to Jihoon’s lips.

He presses their lips together and it feels nice, warm - like home and Woojin gets the hype now of first kisses with the one. He gets why fireworks go off in the back and you feel like all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. He gets it because now he’s felt it himself.

And then when they pull apart and Jihoon looks up at him through half lidded eyes, a flustered face and swollen lips, all Woojin wants is to experience every other first with Jihoon too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :)


End file.
